High school
by Rey renae
Summary: A few good kids in some bad circumstances.
1. Logic

**This is the first thing I have ever let anyone read, so please bare with me .**

**R&R:) **

"_When you first heard of them they were stories, not quite true but not absolute blasphemy. Creatures, things, which over the years turned from stories to legends and then eventually myths."_

It was a normal Friday the kind of day were there was a lot of buzz about the weekend. I had to smile to my self knowing that I was of course a topic of conversation. I walked to seventh period anxious for the day to end. I waved at my "not" brother Jason . It was always a inside joke between us, of course everyone thought we might as well be twins. I had short chocolate brown hair with some blond here and there , he just had short chocolate brown hair about the same length as mine. We both had rather tanned skin seeing as I was half Spanish and he was full. The two key differences were that, Jason stood at 6'2 well I was almost 5'3 and he had soft brown eyes and I had rather boring hazel eyes that might as well have been brown. I grimaced, only two people really knew how insecure I really was and I knew better then to show anyone else. This was high school after all and nothing was like this except maybe hell it self.

I turned into biology Jason at my heels.

"dude you missed it last night, I landed my first and probably only tray flip ever." He threw his hands in the air.

"god, jay do you honestly think I care?"

He laughed and shrugged.

"uhh yeah a little."

"okay a little."

I had to smile.

I walked to the back of the class while he went to sit with his friends, we were from two totally different worlds. His friends loved him for who he was, and mine loved me because who I knew.

I grabbed a sit near the end of the row leaving one open seat in front of me, for Eliza My feather haired best friend. Just then she pranced in. Her blond hair fell to her waist and she was, of course the center of attention. She threw her knock off bag down and sighed.

The bag fell directly on my foot so I kicked it.

"Aurora, watch it that's Italian leather."

She not so gracefully leapt into her chair. I laughed.

"Eliza when will you grow up?"

"God, hopefully never wrinkles? Eww."

I laughed again. And then she gave me her look. The look that meant she did something awful. I have known Eliza since grade school we became best friends the minute we met. She had always been Barbie and I of course, was her skipper.

I sighed and decided I wanted to know.

"what'd you do?"

She smiled showing all of her teeth.

"well… you know how you and Ryan were sort of talking and he kissed Kayla last weekend at that party? You said you would never talk to him again?"

I nodded. I remembered all to well. She continued as if my face didn't change.

" well do you also remember when I told Kayla she would not ruin this for me, umm and you?"

I nodded again.

" well I called her parents and told them I was concerned with her sexual tendencies, seeing as I'm dating Zach, Ryan's older cousin. Well they freaked and she is grounded for the next six months and by that time Ryan would have forgotten that bimbo."

She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. Eliza always looked out for me. Even if it was cruel to others.

" you didn't?"

"no big deal or anything"

She flung her hand back.

"well that was … nice of you but, I don't want to see Ryan anymore this is just as much his fault as hers. "

" oh no he feels horrible he was drunk and well it was an accident."

I ignored her and started answer the question on the bored

_Is the humen race the top of the food chain?_

Well duh, I thought. Loins don't have opposable thumbs.

Then he walked in He was tall but not like Jason he looked about 5'9 with golden brown hair that flipped perfectly back. His eyes were a shade of blue I had never seen. He walked with a sort of confidence that made every girl in the room look.

He spoke to the teacher briefly, and I couldn't make out the words only that he had an amazing accent. Like James bond I thought. He sat in the seat directly next to Eliza. Figures I thought.

She immediately seized the opportunity. I noticed jealous glares from other girls in the class. Haters I thought Eliza is beautiful no wonder he would sit next to her.

"Well hello, I'm Elizabeth Harris."

Eliza extended her hand.

"But you can call me Eliza."

She smiled sweetly he didn't grab her hand but nodded.

" Hello Eliza."

He spoke the words as if they were wrapped in silk.

" this is my best friend Aurora Espinoza "

He looked at me with a strange intense glance, probably wondering why Eliza hangs out with me.

" Hello" I breathed.

" hello, Aurora I'm Troy."

I looked down immediately. And just worked listening intently to Eliza flirt and invite him to the party tonight. I was relived when the bell rang. I almost ran into Jason.

"whoa, Roury what's the rush?"

"Ugh, nothing."

Eliza walked up just then.

"Oh hey bum, aurora the new guy seriously"

She put her hand up and made the crazy signal.

"So cute but no brains."

"wow, lizzie you actually found some one with less brain cells then you?"

"God BUM, stop calling me lizze we haven't even been friends since the fourth grade."

" jay Eliza stop I have an effin head ache."

They both glared but did what I asked.

"so tonight are you gonna make up with Ryan?"

" I don't know Eliza."

"well you should think fast Roury, cause that ryan jerks right there"

Jason pointed toward tall sandy blond Ryan. The quarter back form Weston high.

"aurora eliza over here"

Ryan ran toward us .

"come on give the guy a chance."

Eliza whispered before giving him a big hug.

"im outta here Roury "

"bye jay"

Ryan walked up as jason disappeared into the crowd.

"hey"

He looked down.

"hi Ryan."

" Look im so sorry I was so drunk and you left and I don't know. For give me?"

"No."

That was the last thing I wanted to do, And then eliza elbowed me. I sighed

" cause there's nothing, to forgive mistakes happen."

I shrugged and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

" besides Kayla isn't as good a kisser as you."

He winked .

"Weston high sucks, all bout Adams."

Zach yelled down the hall, he looked just like Ryan just way cuter, he was our quarter back and Eliza's man candy.

"zach baby!"

Eliza kissed him.

"sup Aurora, Ryan you guys good?"

"as always."

Ryan answered and I pasted my fake smile on face, only Jason would know the difference.

"good what fun would it be with out you?"

"None"

I said happily though this was the last place I wanted to be.

But hey this was high school.


	2. The party

The car ride was slow and annoying. It was like being dragged into a bad teen movie. Eliza exaggerated our day saying that we talked about them all day. I nodded and smiled at the right times but I just couldn't shake the feeling that tonight would be a weird night.

We pulled up to Eliza's castle of a house. I got dressed and ready with Eliza.

"Oh my god there's a hidden party."

"what?"

"well okay its one of those text partys random people send you a text with directions and well you go."

" Okay and that's different then other partys? i mean we usually get texts like this?"

"no, Ryan just sent a picture its been a big secret no one even knows whose throwing the party?"

I laughed.

"doesn't that sound I don't know ? dangerous?"

" no silly I bet that Ryan and Zach set it up."

"probably. so How do I look?"

She glanced me over.

"Nice very "cute" sexy."

"cute sexy?"

"like a very hot under age girl."

I laughed. and she spun around she was waring a pink v neck shirt and pink pumps.

" You just look like a very hot girl."

She smiled

"the hottest."

"but of course."

"think the new kid will be there." she smiled. " He has two brothers."

"so?" I looked at her.

"so, three new guys and I have a boyfriend." she started her car.

"well come on, you really like Zach."

"uh no I liked that Zach was the best. I always want the best."

" God its not like there's a prettier girl."

"well Troy has a twin sister, Edith I think that's her name."

" well come on Eliza , don't be jealous."

" I'm not."

we pulled up into a road that lead up a mountain. I was so excited I couldn't believe Ryan would actually do this. I told him that I wanted to hang out under the stars. Since night time was my favorite. We pulled up between Ryan's car and Zachs jeep.

" whoa that color looks great on you."

Ryan took a deep breath." jail bait"

I looked down at the deep purple color. I guess I did look good.

"oh Ryan this is amazing." I looked up at the stars and then at the big roaring fire.

" I know right? The new kids defiantly know what their doing."

"wait you guys didn't plan this?"

"I wish its fucking killer but, no. It was Uhh Owen miles and Edith, there's another one but I haven't met him."

" his name is Troy."

We walked around and met people. Kids from every high school. were there. I managed to break away from ryan while he was talking to some guy. I grabbed a mixed drink and sat by the fire just watching it smolder.

" Its beautiful isn't" A familiar accent voice asked. I saw a girl with golden brown hair and nice blue eyes smile at me.

"yes, your Edith right?" I stumbled on my words a bit she looked just like Troy.

"right" she chirped.

" I'm Aurora." she giggled.

"like the sleeping princess?"

" the one and the same. It was the first movie my mom and my dad saw. So now Im a Disney princess"

I shrugged and blushed a little.

"That's a wonderful story, I'm named after my mother."

"really? well how do you like it here?"

I took a deep gulp of my drink and burned my throat a little.

" its so great here. Everyone is so nice and well actually do you have a brother?"

Her sentence was fast and excited like a little girl with a new friend.

" No Im an only child." she raised one eyebrow.

" well I met this boy Jason, I think , and you two look almost Identical."

I choked on my drink a little.

" ohh yeah jay, well we kid and say were twins."

"well maybe you were, in a past life" She said jokingly but her face was a little serious.

" Maybe."

Then he walked up. He was wearing a black jacket and a colored shirt.

"hi troy this is Aurora."

"we've met. Hello Aurora." He said coldly.

"umm Hi" I muttered. what a jerk? I peeked up at his face and he looked away.

"Edith where's Owen?"

" he was talking to some girl named, uhhh liz I think."

"you think?" He arched his eyebrow he looked like Edith and I had to quiet a laugh.

" Yeah, I think she has long blond hair she looks kind of like a barbie."

"Eliza." I blurted out.

"Yup that was it Eliza. He said he was thirsty and That he wanted to get to know Eliza."

"Figures" Both I and troy said at the same time.

I looked over at him . Edith laughed.

"what do you mean figures?" Troy sounded a bit mad.

"Eliza has a way with getting what she wants from people and, if she wanted owen. well then she'd get him."

" well maybe if you dont want her to get hurt you should find her?'

"are you threating me?"My voice rose a bit. I could see his face change.

"no. I just mean owen can be persuasive to."

I nodded and started looking for eliza. Troy was right behind me.

"hey zach have you seen Eliza?"

"no, she took off"

his words slurred together and he was drunk Ryan grabbed my arm he looked a little mad.

"Hey baby where have you been?" I tried to get my arm away.

"Ryan let go, I need to find Eliza."

" Im not going to let you go with some guy." He almost shouted.

"hey man calm down" It was Jason . He stepped between us but ryan still had my arm. 'look she just wants to find her friend."

I looked at the crowd starting to form and I noticed Eliza with a tall blond guy right behind her, owen I thought. She looked worried.

"get out of the way kid." Ryan pushed Jason and went towards troy.

"so your brother takes My cousins girl and your here for mine?"

Ryan was starting to hurt me.

"ryan please let go of her." It was Eliza's voice this time.

"Ryan let go." I screamed.

"How about you let go of the girl and we can talk this out like gentlemen?"

Troy looked down at me. I mouthed the word help to Jason.

"okay Ryan this is be tween you and him let go of Aurora now!" Jason was getting mad.

"or what?" He spat at Jason.

" or I will take her from you."

Troy spoke calmly." and it wont feel good."

"Ryan please let go." I was barley whispering, I was defiantly going to have a bruise.

Ryan released his grip and pushed troy at the same time. Jason grabbed me and eliza ran into jasons hug.

"are you okay" it was Edith.

I nodded But, i couldn't look away from troy and ryan.

I didnt want anything to happen to troy. I was shaking and tears were running down my cheek because I was scared. almost terrified. Troy laughed and took a step back.

"lets talk about this."

he put his hands up. and smiled.

"Oh now you want to talk."

"that all that intended in the beginning you let go of the girl, I have no quarrel with you."

"you tried to take her" Ryan was off balance and Zach was egging him on.

"no I just tried to help her."

Ryan swang and troy moved quickly out of the way. I didnt even see troy hit him but ryan was on the floor. He looked winded from the fall and troy, he looked like nothing at all happened. I was so relived.

and then Everything went black.


	3. Ouch

I Could feel my heart beat slow steady but hard. It was beating very hard. I didn't know where I was I could voices distantly.

"Roury wake up. Please wake up" It was Eliza she sounded upset.

"If he hurt her I'll kill him." Jason yelled and my body shock a little.

I realized at that moment that something had happened to me. I struggled to open my eyes and sit up but, I was so dizzy. I forced my eyes to open and black spots danced across my vision. I could make out about six shapes. I started to remember things slowly.

Jason yelling, Ryan was hurting my arm and the new guy troy! Oh god was he okay?

I sat up quickly and fell right back down I was dizzy. I heard Jason laugh.

"Nigguh you better calm down" He smiled.

"Shut up" I muttered while every one laughed. I peeked at Troy he stood about a foot away next to a sheepish boy who I assumed was miles.

"That guy should get going before we all decided to solve this problem" A voice thundered in. I looked up to see a very huge Owen looking toward ryan.

"Yes I think you might be right." Eliza snorted." God roury you look awful."

" well seeing as she fainted I don't think she should look like a super model retard." Jason retorted.

" Maybe if you would have caught her she wouldn't have a huge welt on the side of her face."

" I have a welt on my face?" I whispered how hard did I fall?

"well maybe if she didn't meet your lame boyfriends cousin in the first place."

" Lame ex- boyfriend and how was I to know Ryan was a creep?"

"guys stop!" I yelled so loud my face hurt. I was beyond mad and totally embarrassed.

"what is wrong with my face?" I sat up slowly and then everyone looked uncomfortable.

"well you see you fell so fast and out of no where?" Edith began. " I tried to catch you, really." Jason continued" But your face hit the floor before the rest of you." I took a deep breath." And what happened to my face? What's wrong with it?"

Jason looked at Eliza and then Eliza looked at Owen. Finally, troy spoke.

"Well you fell hard and you might have a bit of a bruise I wont lie to you it will be noticeable." I breathed more evenly.

"does it look bad?" I looked up at him and that intense look crossed his face again.

"no, you don't. I mean it wont. You'll be fine." He coughed nervously. And then went back to being his jerk self I was becoming so used to. " you should learn to pick better boyfriends"

I would have said something if I wasn't so damn tried.

" Lets get out of here. I'm beat and I really need a shower." I looked at Eliza.

"Okay I'll start the car." She smiled at Owen.

"mind if I catch a ride with you guys? Roury can crash at my place so you two can do your business without interruptions." Jason smiled ruefully.

"sure bum, but there is no business going on. Tonight." She smiled again.

I rolled my eyes and Stumbled to the car with Edith and Jason on my sides.

" I hope you feel better Aurora." She smiled sweetly.

"Call her roury." Jason said and then smiled shyly.

"yeah call me roury. After all your brother did help."

I got in the car and watched Jason flirt. This week was going to be very long.

**Sorry It so short had a very busy day but my best friend was hassling me ** **to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoyed:)**


	4. Mama M

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated this but, I have two other projects going at the moment please enjoy and as always R&R:)**

Jason got in the car and smiled as Edith walked away. She really was a sweetheart and I never really saw Jason look so happy.

"You must really like that one huh, Jason?" I tried to smile but, the pain in my face was pretty bad.

"Ha-ha yeah I think I do…" he looked out the window.

Eliza slammed the door.

"well my life is officially over!" she looked at us both " that was so freaking embarrassing!" Jason laughed.

"But you don't care that, that Ass hurt your best friend?"

"ugh, jay of course I do!" she looked at me and patted my leg." Sorry roury."

"Its fine Lizzie, really." She smiled

"you called me Lizzie?" She rose an eyebrow "You fell pretty hard didn't you?"

Then we all laughed. We got to Jason's at like 10:30. The lights in the living room were still on.

"You sure you wanna stay with jay, you can come with me." Eliza smiled.

"Nah, I think I'll stay away from anywhere Ryan could go." We all laughed and Eliza waved bye and drove was cold and I was still stumbling. Jason stayed close and never left my side. When we got in Jay's mom was still up.

"Hey mama Martinez." I waved.

"hello Roury, ohh dear you look awful!" she rushed over and hugged me tightly moving me to the couch.

"she fainted so I brought her home." Jay was explaining.

Mrs. Martinez was a plump Mexican women who insisted everyone call her mama, she was always a caring person and I felt safe with her. When My mom passed away she was there to care for me. I immedaitly started crying.

"Ohhh mama Martinez, it was horrible, look at my face." I sniffed.

"My goodness, Jason what happened?" I listened quietly while Jay explained everything to her (leaving out the drinking). She played with my hair and once and awhile clicked her tounge.

"well that boy needs to be taught some manners!" she kissed my forehead "you can sleep in the geust room dear." I sighed

"Thanks Mama Martinez." I walked up stairs to the small room. sleep looked wonderful.

**Sorry so short had to go, do a lot of homework. Good bye R&R**


	5. dang

**sorry its taking so long. I promise to update more often R&R:)**

Sleep was perfect, I opened my eyes to a slightly gray sky. Yay an overcast day, my favorite. I thought sarcasticly. I sat up slowly for fear that the dizzy feeling would come back. I made the bed and walked accross the hall to the bathroom. My little pony toothbrush was in there, and I never relized how happy I was to have it here. I washed my face and then peeked into the mirror. great, the whole left side of my face was covored in little purple blotches.

I could smell bacon cooking down stairs. I took the stairs two at a time, I was starving. Jason was sitting at the table with two guys from school.

"dude you should have seen it. That new kid decked right in the face and bam he was out!" Trance a tall blong kid said.

"Yeah man, it was intence." Jason chimmed in.

"You should really see that girl rourys face." I said mokingly from the stairs.

"Yeah well I already told them that part Roury." Jason chuckled.

"hey Roury." Sampson said he was a short brown haired kid.

"Hey Kid." I sat down and grabbed a peice of bacon.

"Dude, Roury your face took a beating." Trance laughed, "you look like I did when I 180 that 12 stair at Weston."

"Dude yours was worse." Jason laughed.

"Yeah well thanks for the concern guys." I got up and poured some orange juice. The phone started ringing.

"Hey Roury get that would you?" Jason called from the table.

"Yes master." I said under my breath, "Martinez home how can I help you?"

"Oh Roury I was trying to find you."

"Dad?"

"Yeah when exactly did you tell me you were staying at Jay's?" He sounded like he was using his father voice.

"Well I would have let you know if you were sober last night." There was silence on the other end. "dad?"

"Sorry hun Im trying." He said queitly.

"Yeah I know sorry dad, I'll be home tonight."

"Okay darling see you then." He hung up and I sat on the ground tears forming behind my eye lids.

Why did my mom have to die? Why did I stuck with such a loser for a dad? I stood up and took a deep breath smoothing out my dress.

"well I might as well head home, it was dad." I pointed toward the phone and looked at jason. He stopped laughing and looked at the phone.

"Hey guys Im going to walk Roury home and meet up with you two later." They all stoode up.

It was warm out side and the grass was slippery. Jason grabbed his borad and rode slow next to me.

"So what did the old man do this time?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"I dont know, He was just using his dad voice." I laughed.

"ah the dad voice, You know ricks never used that voice in front of me?"

"Yeah well he knows you know he's not much of a dad." we laughed.

"Cut him some slack he's trying it's probably not easy." He shurgged. "Your a sweet girl but Roury, you can be a total bitch sometimes."

I denied it, well Jason gave examples and then, I laughed at them all.

"You know big little brother, You make sence."

"And little big sister, your home."

"Guess I am." I hugged Jason and walked to the door.

Home sweet home.


End file.
